The First Cut is the Deepest
The First Cut is the Deepest '''George og Izzie flytter inn hos Meredith. Burke jobber hardere for å bli sjef etter at Webber råder han til å gi litt ekstra for pasientene. Derek hjelper et [[Allison|voldtektsoffer]] mens Meredith bærer på voldtektsmannens penis. [[Alex Karev]] blir en av [[Miranda Bailey|Baileys]] turnusleger, og han skygger Cristina hele dagen.''' Sammendrag Meredith entreer garderoben og henger opp en plakat hvor hun søker etter romkamerater. Hun vil ha ikke-røykere, ikke-Bush-fan og ingen dyr. '''''"Det handler om streker. Målstreken på enden av spesialistutdanningen. Stå i kø for å slippe til ved operasjonsbordet. Så har vi den aller viktigste streken: Streken som skiller deg fra de du jobber sammen med. Det lønner seg ikke å bli for godt kjent. Å bli venner. Man trenger grenser mellom seg og resten av verden. Andre folk blir bare rot. Det handler om streker. Lage streker i sanden og be som faen om at ingen trår over dem."''''' Meredith snakker med en turnuslege som vil flytte inn hos Meredith og etter at hun sier nei, spør [[Izzie Stevens|Izzie]] hvorfor hun satte opp en plakat hvor hun søker romkamerater hvis hun ikke vil ha det, men Meredith insisterer på at hun ikke vil bo sammen med turnusleger. Turnuslegene møter på [[Miranda Bailey|Bailey]] som gir dem oppgaver. Når Bailey går unna, spør Meredith fort om hun ikke kan få assistere Bailey under en operasjon, når de andre hører det og aner en mulighet for å operere, spør de også. Bailey forteller i stedet at alle turnusleger vil utføre deres første operasjon, men det er ikke deres jobb. Deres jobb er å gjøre assistentlegen deres blid og hun er ikke blid. Hun ber dem alle gjøre jobbene sine, tar kaffen og turnuslegene går for å få gjort oppgavene sine. Meredith går til heisen, hvor Dr.[[Derek Shepherd|Shepherd]] venter. Han sier tilfeldig at Seattle har ferjer. Han visste ikke det enda han har bodd i Seattle de siste 6 ukene. I det de går inn i heisen forteller han henne hvor irritert han er fordi han må like seg i Seattle. Han forklarer at han en ting for ferjer. Meredith forteller han at hun ikke kommer til å gå ut med ham, han sier at han ikke spurte men spør så om hun vil. Hun sier at hun ikke kan date han siden hun ikke ligger med sjefen sin. Meredith stirrer på ham en stund, slipper papirene sine og kysser henne. De kysser lidenskapelig helt til heisdør plinger og Meredith samler fort og papirene og forsvinner. Meredith forsetter å gå helt til hun når en sykepleier som spør om hun er kirurg. Meredith nikker og sykepleieren informerer henne om at de har en stygt skadet voldtektsoffer. En annen sykepleier sier at [[Allison|pasienten]] er en 25 år gammel kvinne som ble funnet nede i parken, og status: posttraumatisk, bevissthetsgrad seks. Blodtrykk 80 over 60. Tydelige tegn på stumpet hodetraume. Ujevne pustelyder, høyre pupill er utvidet, og hun er klar for røntgen. Meredith oppdager at skoene hennes er like de hun gikk med til jobben. Hun ser ufokusert ut men når en av sykepleierne roper på henne, sier hun at de må ringe for å få CT-en ledig, og si ifra at hun kommer. Sett på mobilmonitoren, og be om å få en respirator, og hun vil skaffe en røntgen mens hun er der nede. Under operasjonen, blir voldtektsofferet operert. Derek sier at hun kommer til å bli lenge på oppvåkningen og rehabilitering. Burke sier at hun prøvde å slåss, men Derek sier at hun ga ham bank, siden voldtektsprøven var negativ. Burke kaller henne en kriger og Meredith forstyrrer dem med å si at hun heter [[Allison]]. Burke oppdager da noe som han tror er årsaken til blødningen. Han spør om noen i rommer kan identifisere hva den blodige biten av «kjøtt» er, og blir sjokkert, Meredith forteller ham at det er voldtektsmannens penis. Burke legger den fort i en skål. [[Preston Burke|Burke]] og Shepherd vasker seg etter opersjonen. Burke foreslår at de to går ut og tar en drink senere så Derek kan fortelle hvorfor en superlege drar fra Big Apple til [[Seattle]]. Derek sier at de ikke var en lang historie, [[Richard Webber]], ga ham et tilbud han ikke kunne motstå. Burke blir overrasket og litt irritert over det. [[George O'Malley|George]] snakker med [[Cristina Yang|Cristina]], glad for at han er en del av gjennoplivingsteamet, siden de redder liv. Han kan gi et hjerte er støt og noen lever videre. Cristina kaller ham Bambi og forteller ham at han ikke burde si noe mer før etter at jegeren har skutt moren hans. Hun forteller George at hun har BA fra Smith, phD fra Berkeley, og en MD fra Stanford, og hun leverer prøvesvar. Og det vil ta hele dagen å komme gjennom dem. Bailey kommer gående opp og ber hun om starte da, Cristina forteller at hun ikke klagde men Bailey avbryter og introduserer henne kort for [[Alex Karev]], en ny turnuslege som ble overført. Hun ber henne om å vise ham hvordan hun gjør ting. Cristina husker at han er turnuslegen som kalte Meredith en sykepleier og sier at hun hater ham av prinsipper. Alex kaller henne den strebete, overbærende smiskeren, og han hater henne også. Plutselig piper Georges personsøker. George løper langs korridoren etterfulgt av teamet. De entreer et pasient rom til piping. En sykepleier forteller dem at det er en 57 år gammel mann som har asystoli. Hun ber George om å bruke gjenopplivings maskinen og ber noen andre lade den til 200. Izizie snakker med den asiatiske kvinnen, hun forteller Ms. Lu at hun må sy henne og sier at hun trenger rundt seks sting. Så spør hun om hun er allergisk mot noen medisiner. Ms. Lu sier da noe på kantonesisk men Izzie spør om hun kan snakke engelsk. Ms. Lu fortsetter og snakke på kantonesisk. Izzie spør da om noen i rommet kan snakke kinesisk, men ingen svarer. Meredith banker på døren til Richards kontor, [[Patricia]] er der og hun ber henne komme inn. Hun forteller Meredith at sjefen er på vei. Når hun innser at boksen Meredith holder er voldtektsmannens penis spør hun om hun kan få se, men hun ombestemmer seg og bestemmer seg for å ikke se. Webber ankommer og spør Meredith om hennes mor og Meredith sier at hun bare tar seg litt fri. Hun holder boksen med penisen oppe og sier at hun ble bedt om å bringe den til sjefen. Han forteller henne at den er til politiet og spør så Patricia når de ankommer men hun sier at de er så treige så det er bedre om Meredith tar den med seg, siden alle medisinsk materiell fra voldtekt må bli hos den som fant det til det er i politiets forvaring. Cristina og Alex gir prøvesvarene til familier. Cristina sier til en pasient at han har en lidelse som kalles multinukleat celleangiohistiocytom, det er ikke kreft eller sarkom, det er sjeldent men ufarlig. Han blir utskrevet i dag. Familien ler av lettelse. En kysser og klemmer Cristina. Hun stirrer på Alex, som smiler til henne. Meredith plasserer boksen på en pult hvor George jobber. Cristina og Alex kommer gående forbi og Cristina spør Alex hvorfor hun må være den som blir klemt. Han sier at det er på grunn av at han ikke klemmer og hun er en eggstokksøster. George forteller dem at Meredith bærer rundt på en penis i en krukke. George spør om Meredith er ok, hun sier ja men forklarer at voldtektsofferet, Allison, hadde de samme skoene som de hun har i skapet. Hun bruker dem nesten aldri, siden de er så ukomfortable, men hun gjorde det i dag. Hun stopper og sier at det bare er teit. George forteller henne at han vet hva hun trenger, men hun sier nei, og at det er sykt of forskrudd og de sa at sist gang var siste gang. George ser bort og hun spør om han gjort det uten henne. Han insisterer på at de går, og sier at han gjør det uansett, og at Nancy Reagan løy, han kan ikke stoppe. George og Meredith er utenfor der alle babyene er. Georges personsøker piper og han sier at det er en gjenoppliving, så han løper. Meredith ser på dem alle og sukker, men så ser hun beskymret ut når en av babyenes ansikter blir blått. Hun går inn og sjekker ham med stetoskopet. Han ser ok ut men så kommer en pediatrisk turnuslege inn spør Meredith om hva hun gjør, og Meredith forklarer med at det ikke er noen tester bestilt og at babyen har en mislyd. Turnuslegen sier at hun vet det, men Meredith blir sjokkert og forteller at ansiktet ble blått. Turnuslegen forteller så at det er en benign systolisk ejeksjonsmislyd, som gir seg med alderen. Hun ber Meredith om å forlate rommet, så hun tar med seg penisen og går ut. Izzie stirrer tvers over rommet på Ms. Lu deprimer og trøtt. Cristina dukker opp og spør om hun har et bra kasus. Izzie sier nei, bare at Ms. Lu lar henne ikke sy henne. Izzie fortsetter med å si at hun ikke ville ha tilkalt henne, men hun får ikke tak i en tolk, og hun vil at Cristina skal snakke med henne. Cristina ser på damen og så på Izzie og sier nei. Overasket, spør Izzie hvorfor og Cristina forteller henne at hun vokste opp i Beverly Hills så det eneste kinesiske hun kan står på Mr. Chows meny, og uansett så er hun koreaner, hun går og Ms. Lu sukker. Webber treffer på Burke og Burke spør hvorfor han ba Shepherd om å komme til SG. Webber forteller Burke at det er fordi han er en gammel student, men Burke antar at det er en annen grunn og forteller Webber at avdelingsleder kirurgi er hans. Webber forteller at det var det, men nå er han ikke lenger sikker. Burke stormer bort, uten og ville vite hvorfor. Cristina klager til Alex over at ingen blir syke lenger og Alex er enig og spør hvordan de kan få noen tid i operasjonssalen. Cristina plukker og papirene sine og beholder ti og gir ti andre over til Alex. De bestemmer seg for å gå inn, gå ut. Ikke noe smiling, klemming og ikke noe gråting. De løper til pasientene i et løp om å bli ferdig først. De forteller pasienten siste nytt og forlater fort siden Cristina er irrirtert over å ha blitt klemt så mye. Meredith intervjuer noen turnusleger og spør om deres favoritt gruppe fra 80-tallet. Etter at to svarer feil, går Meredith. I mellomtiden er George ved en seng og ser ulykkelig ut samtidig som han erklærer en pasient død. Meredith ser på Allison og Derek kommer. Derek forteller henne at hun ikke hadde noen familie så han kommer til å sitte der og til kommer voldtektsmannen til å søke hjelp. Meredith går og forteller Burke om babyen med en mislyd i pediatrisk. Han forteller at han ikke kan hjelpe uten at de har bedt om en henvisning. Izzie bandasjerer en manns arm. Han forteller henne at hun er lekker, men hun svarer med at du er full. Hun fullfører og sier at han kan gå til sykepleieren på utsiden. Den kinesiske dama kommer og begynner å snakke igjen, stresset. Izzie begynner og jobbe, og damen snakker, Izzie ser opp på henne men hun skjønner ikke hva hun vil, så hun fortsetter og se på såret på armen hennes. Meredith og Cristina er ved inngangen. Meredith forteller Cristina at hun kysset Derek igjen, i heisen. De snakker litt samtidig som de går, og så kommer det en bil som bråstopper. De løper ut og en mann går ut av bilen og kollapser, klærne hans er fulle av blod, spesielt rundt skrittet hans. I løpet av få sekunder er det leger og sykepleiere rundt han. Meredith tilkaller vaktene og dytter mannens seng med en annen ansatt. Bailey spør hva de har og når hun løfter på teppet ser hun at det er voldtektsmannen. Bailey beordrer om å ta ham med til operasjonssal 1 og Meredith ringer sjefen. Cristina og Meredith snakker med hverandre i operasjonssalen og Bailey tester dem med å spørre om hvorfor de ikke har tenkt til å prøve og feste penisen. Cristina svarer fort med å forteller Bailey at det er bittavrivning, og at man bare kan sy på etter reine kutt. Cristina sier så at alt de kan gjøre er å sy ham sammen minus familiejuvelene. Webber kommer ut av en operasjonssal, og de begynner og snakke om voldtektsmannen, men samtalen ender fort opp med hvorfor Burke ikke kan bli sjef. Webber forteller ham at han bare gjør det absolutt nødvendigste, han gir aldri det lille ekstra, aldri ett minutt mer. Han er selvtilfreds og arrogant, og de imponerer ham ikke. Sjefen går og Buke sukker. Han ser Meredith som kjører ut en pasient, og han går. Izzie går seg ferdig med Ms. Lu og sier at hun har andre pasienter, og hun forstår ikke hva hun sier så det er ikke noe poeng. Ms. Lu går. Det er natt og det skyer til. Turnuslegene er i en tom korridor. Alex og Cristina klager over at de ikke hadde noen operasjoner. Izzie klager over at hendene er følelsesløse etter å ha sydd hele dagen og George forteller henne at hun burde være glad at hun i de minste kunne hjelpe folk. Izzie fortsetter trist med og svare at hum måtte sende vekk Ms. Lu, siden hun hadde slått leir der. Meredith ankommer og klager over at hun enda må ha penisen. George spør om det er noen andre som føler at de ikke aner hva de gjør. Alle rekker opp hånden utenom Alex. De konkludere med at de hater og være turnuslefer. Bailey kommer og ser forventningsfull ut. De står opp og er i ferd med å gå. Hun setter seg ned og begynner og spise noens potetgull. Meredith ser foreldrene til den gutten hun er beskymret over. Turnuslegen ser opp og ser Meredith snakke med foreldrene. Hun forteller Meredith at hun har gått langt over streken, i det hun forteller dem at det kan være at mislyden ikke er benign. Meredith foreslår at de tar er ekkokardiogram, men turnuslegen går inn igjen og henter assistentlegen sin, Dr. Kerr. Kerr spør hvem som ga henne fullmakt, Burke kommer inn og lyver og sier at det var ham. Burke tar Dr. Kerr til siden og spør om han tuller med Meredith. Burke spør så turnuslegen om hun er 100 % sikker på at babyen er frisk, hun sier at hun bare er 75 % sikker, og han tar over saken. Turnuslegen spør fort om Burke kan gjøre det, og han sier bare ja. Burke er en overlege. Han forteller Mr. Og Mrs. Johnson at han kommer til og gjøre noen tester, og gir dem svar i løpet av noen timer. Han gir Meredith instrukser og de går, så ser vi Izzie. Izzie ser Ms. Lu og følger henne på utsiden i regnet. Izzie fortsetter og følge henne tvers over plassen. Ms. Lu snakker med jente som holder en tøybit på pannen. Jenta har et kutt og det er tørker blod over hele pannen. Izzie går nærmere og ser på det nøyere. Izzie undersøker henne med en liten lommelykt og forteller henne at kuttet er dypt og at hun burde bli med inn, men de nekter. Jenta forteller at maskinen på fabrikken gikk sund, den falt. Og hun ble skadet, men hun kan ikke gå inn siden hun ikke har oppholdstillatelse, og vis noen finner henne blir hun sendt i fengsel. Izzie bestemmer seg for og la de vente ute og sier at hun kan hjelpe, men hun må hente litt utstyr. Meredith går ned i korridoren og Burke forteller henne at det er en medfødt feil og at han har bestilt en operasjonssal neste dag. Han forteller henne også at hun aldri kan gjøre noe sånt igjen, og hvis hun prøver kommer han til og gjøre spesialistutdanningen hennes til et helvete. Izzie legger på et plaster på såret og ber jenta om å komme tilbake om 5 dager, for å fjerne stingene. Hun gir dem nummeret henne og de går, men Ms. Lu kommer tilbake og tar Izzies hånd, og snakker sitt eget språk, men hun takker henne tydeligvis. Inne på sykehuset, spør Burke om Bailey syns han er for selvsikker. Når hun sier nei, sier han at hun kan si hva hun vil i de neste 30 sekundene. Hun forteller ham at han er er høy på pæra, arrogant, sjefete og strebete. Han har et gudskompleks, og han tenker ikke på andre enn seg selv. Han hever øyebrynene, ser trist ut over at han spurte og tankefull. I garderoben klager George over at han mistet fem pasienter på gjenopplivingsteamet. Cristina forteller ham at 95 % av alle gjenopplivingpasienter kan ikke gjenopplives, og de fleste er steindøde før du kommer dit. I et annet rom snakker Meredith med den pediatriske turnuslegen og de knytter bånd når de innser at de begge er redde hele tiden. Meredith går for å se etter Allison og ser at Derek fremdeles er der. De innser fort at Allison er i trøbbel og bringer henne inn til operasjon for en kraniotomi. Senere, lener Meredith seg inntil en vegg, Derek går forbi og snur seg mot henne. Han forklarer at han måtte la skallefliken være åpen til trykker i hjernen går ned. Derek forteller henne at Allsion vil bli helt fin, hvis hun våkner. Derek møter Burke og spør om han vil ta den drinken. Burke avviser ham og forteller at Richard lovte begge jobben som sjef, men Derek er ikke fienden, bare en konkurrent. Meredith signere papirene som sier at penisen ikke var ute av synet, Patricia hjeloer henne og Richard prøver og få ordet «penis» ut. Meredith. Burke og de andre samles i operasjonssalen for å operere på babyen med en mislyd, som en belønning, lar ham Merdith holde peangen. Derek entreer voldtektsmannens rom og smeller journalen i enden av sengen for å vekke ham, og han sier at han gode og dårlige nyheter. Bailey stoppet blødningen med de har gitt penisen til politiet, Han går ut sint og sier sarkastisk «ha et fint liv.» Voldtektsmannen innser at han er bundet til sengen. Cristina og Alex gir enda flere prøvesvar, Cristina forteller til en pasient at svulsten er godartet og at hun kan dra hje,. Pasienten klemmer mannen, som så kommer til Cristina. Cristina handler fort og dytter Alex til ham. Alex får en stor klem, og Cristina går, fornøyd. '''''"En eller annen gang må man ta en beslutning. Grenser holder ikke andre ute. De stenger deg inne. Livet er et rot. Det er sånn vi er skapt."''''' Turnuslegene stirrer på de nyfødte og Meredith sukker og sier at Izzie og George kan flytte inn. De jubler begge, overasket over at hun ga seg. Cristina forteller Meredith at hun gir babyene skylden, de forgifter en. '''''"Så du kan kaste bort livet på å sette grenser.. Eller, man kan leve livet med å trå over dem."'''' På rommet sitt, åpner Allison øynene, og hun ser Derek som smiler til henne. Kort etterpå, går Meredith inn i heisen hvor Derek venter. '''''"Men det er noen grenser..som er farlig å krysse."''''' Meredith snur seg og smiler til Derek, og sier at hun tar trappen. Han smiler og roper etter henne «ingen selvkontroll, det er trist.» Meredith løper for å nå igjen Izzie, George og Cristina som forlater sykehuset. '''''"Dete vet jeg. Er man villig til å ta sjansen..er utsikten fra andre siden..fabelaktig."''''' Musikk *'''You Wouldn't Like Me''' - Tegan and Sara *'''Sister Kate''' - The Ditty Bops *'''Live and Learn''' - The Cardigans *'''Wait''' - Get Set Go *'''Somewhere Only We Know''' - Keane '''Episoden har fått navnet sitt etter sangenThe First Cut Is the Deepest, sunget av Cat Stevens.''' Ansatte *[[Meredith Grey]] - [[Ellen Pompeo]] *[[Cristina Yang]] - [[Sandra Oh]] *[[Izzie Stevens]] - [[Katherine Heigl]] *[[Alex Karev]] - [[Justin Chambers]] *[[George O'Malley]] - [[T.R. Knight]] *[[Miranda Bailey]] - [[Chandra Wilson]] *[[Richard Webber]] - [[James Pickens Jr.]] *[[Preston Burke]] - [[Isaiah Washington]] *[[Derek Shepherd]] - [[Patrick Dempsey]] *[[Raj Sen]] - [[Anjul Nigam]] *[[Patricia]] - [[Robin Pearson Rose]] *[[Paul Kay]] - [[Dennis Gubbins]] Pasienter og familie *[[Allison]] - Alex Thayer *[[Ahn]] - Scarlett Lam *[[Qing Lu]] - Alice Lo *[[Louis Gardon]] - Gary Kraus *[[Mrs. Johnson]] - Elise Robertson *[[Mr. Johnson]] - Stacey Hinnen Familie og venner